1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head composed of a metal member made of at least one kind of metal material and a FRP member made of a fiber reinforced resin.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, golf club heads made of a metal material and fiber reinforced resin have been proposed.
The laid-open Japanese utility model application JP-U5-51374 discloses a club head made of a metal material or a fiber reinforced resin, wherein the crown portion is cut out to form a window which can be either left opened or closed by a cover made of a lower specific gravity material.
The laid-open Japanese patent application JP-P2003-62130A discloses a club head formed by integrating a face component made of a metal material and having a turnback along the edge thereof, and an aft-body made of a plurality of plies of prepreg. As shown in FIG. 16, the turnback (a1) of the face component (a) and the front edge portion (b1) of the aft-body (b) are spliced.
In a golf club head having such a spliced structure, the spliced portion is subjected to a large sharing force as the face portion receives a large impact force, and the bonded surface is very liable to come unstuck. This is especially true in case of a large-sized hollow golf club head such as wood-type golf club heads because the wall thickness is thin and thus deformation at impact is relatively large.